Waffles and Tapdancing
by Veronica10
Summary: In response to the 513 Yahoo CSI-Grissom Sara Challenge. Some Adult Swim.


He never had to turn around and see Sara to know that she was in the room. Her scent, not a perfume, since perfume would cloud the important scent of the crime scene, just her unique scent, the combination of shampoo, soap, and the ever present trace of coffee combined with the essence of Sara. He had gotten good at hiding the shiver he would always feel in her presence, especially when she was so near, that he could hear and feel her breath as she silently handed him the bindle that he needed to process.

It was a long night, but they finally finished processing the scene. Grissom walked down the halls with Sara and cleared his throat. Sara looked at him expectantly.

"Sara, my car is in the shop, would you mind giving me a ride home."

Sara smiled and nodded. "Meet me outside in ten minutes; I just need to get something finished. Grissom went to his office. The two of them became busy as one last thing became two last things, and before either had noticed, and hour had passed. Sara cursed and went looking for Grissom, noticing that he was in his office.

"Griss, I'm sorry. I lost track of time."

Griss smiled at his favorite CSI. "Don't worry, I really couldn't complain anyway"

Sara flashed him the full Sidle Grin. "Then it would be a game of pot and kettle"

They walked to the car in companionable silence. Sara drove Grissom home. Grissom turned to her and stared at her, and then said his goodnight and got out of the car and headed into his townhouse.

Sara drove off. Grissom really got to her sometimes. Not that she was expecting to be swept into his arms and kissed passionately, but something. There is something more to all of 'this'. As Sara stopped at the red light, she looked down and noticed that Grissom had left some paperwork there. Cursing, she swung the car around to bring Grissom his papers.

Grissom heard the knocking at his door. He opened it, and looked mildly puzzled, but not unhappy to see Sara there.

Sara smiled uncertainly at Grissom and held up the folder. "You left this in my car. I thought you might need it for later."

Grissom blushed. He was not forgetful. Did he leave the folder there on purpose? Was this what he has reduced himself to? He smiled at Sara. "Thanks. I wanted to review my notes on this case. Something is not adding up. Would you like to stay for breakfast? I could use a fresh set of eyes on this"

Sara had perked up at the thought of breakfast, but just as quickly plummeted at the thought of just being wanted for work. She shrugged to herself thinking that beggars can't be choosers. "It depends," she grinned, "What's for breakfast"

Grissom looked perplexed and then remembered, Breakfast, I promised breakfast. "I don't know eggs, waffles, and fruit."

"Yes"

"Yes to what Sara"

"Yes to all of it. I'm starving, and not a cheap work date." Sara immediately blushed when she realizied that she used the phrase date in a sentence with Grissom.

The two of them made breakfast and ate in companionable silence. Grissom wondered if he should tell her the big news about work. He hoped that it would make her happy. Grissom missed her mega-watt smile, and little flashes of jealousy came over him every time he saw her give that smile to Greg.

Breakfast was over too soon, and Grissom tried to think of an excuse to keep Sara there, but saw how tired she looked and thought better of it. He walked her to the door and thanked her for the ride and bringing her papers back. She looked at him, in that searching way that made him and any perp in his right mind nervous as hell, and wished her pleasant dreams. She walked out, shaking her head and he cursed himself for his cowardice.

Sara drove home agitated. She could not figure Grissom out. One moment he pulled her in the next moment he pushed her away. She wished he would tell her what was in his heart; even if what was in his heart was that there was no room for her. She couldn't stand the silence anymore. Sara went home and had a fitful sleep.

The entire group gathered at the lab. Sara walked in and was surprised to find Catherine, Nick, and Warrick there. Greg and Sofia walked in, followed by Grissom.

Grissom cleared his throat. "Guys I have bad news and good news. The bad news is that we are almost in a tie for second place with the New York crime lab."

The group looked shocked and angry. They were proud of their number two ranking and had been working hard to bring it to the top spot. Now to hear that they could drop to number three left them furious. They began to angrily talk amongst themselves.

Grissom tried to continue, but couldn't be heard above the din. Upon hearing Greg announce that it was time to publish the digital photos of Ecklie naked from the Christmas party, Grissom knew he had to do something to get everyone's attention.

So he began to tap dance.

That stopped the group. It was something that your could not tear your eyes away from, like a bad car accident or the fatboy slim video with Christopher Walken tap dancing. The group was entranced.

Grissom smiled, "Now that I have your attention, maybe I can get to the good news. I met with the sheriff and convinced him that splitting us up was the cause of the problems. He agreed and we are all working together again. What we are going to do is have team leaders. The dragonfly team will be lead by myself, and have Warrick, and Sofia. The butterfly team will be lead by Catherine and have Sara and Nick. Greg, since you are still training, you will float between the teams. Your team leader will give assignments and perform evaluations.

Sara was now pissed. She would have to work with Catherine. No way. No working with Grissom. No way. He was keeping Sofia and dumping her. No way.

Sara looked at Grissom with fury in her eyes and walked out. Grissom followed.

He found her seething in the hall and went up to her. Drawn to her as always. He tried to talk to her, but she lashed out.

"Grissom I can't believe that after everything, you would dump me like this. The only good thing is I guess I know how you really feel and who you really care about. I can't believe you had me over for breakfast and things were so friendly only to do this to me.

I can't do this. I'm going home."

Grissom stood silently, stunned. He couldn't believe that things were turning out like this. He couldn't believe that Sara had misunderstood.

"Grissom do you have anything to say."

Grissom tried to speak; he got out "Sara, honey..." but was interrupted by hurricane Sara.

"I can't believe you have nothing to say."

Grissom walked back to the break room stunned. He gave the assignments and watched his team walk out. Catherine went to talk to him.

"Sara did not take things well?"

Grissom glared at her, "Well that is the understatement of the century."

Catherine glared back. "Did you explain any of this before the change was announced?

"I didn't think I needed to say anything. I thought she understood."

Catherine glared at him. "She probably thought that your silences thought that you didn't care."

Grissom looked surprised. "I never said anything, because I was afraid of what I would say until I knew I was ready. I didn't want to lie or let her down, like Hank did."

Catherine snorted, "Grissom, the cruelest lies are often told in silence. How many times are you going to mess this up? Go to her house, bring her some flowers, not a plant, and apologize"

"But she blew up at me"

Catherine sighed. "Grissom, if you did to me what you have done to Sara, a little yelling would have been the least of it. Remember, she knows how to hide a body."

Grissom smiled. He knew what he had to do.

Thirty minutes he was at Sara's door. Tentatively he knocked. He waited patiently. He knocked again. Sara opened the door, with tired, red-rimmed eyes and a resigned expression.

"Grissom, I'm sorry for the outburst. I know the lab needs me. Give me a minute and I will get ready to go."

Grissom looked surprised. Sara really thought that he did not care about her. Sara thought that all he cared about was the lab. He thought that she knew better. He walked into the apartment and looked at Sara. He smiled.

"Sara, the lab does not need you. I need you. I have always needed you. Why do you think I brought you to Vegas?"

Sara started to cry. "To...to investigate Warrick"

Grissom smiled, "I could have had anyone do that. I was waiting for an excuse to bring you here." Grissom reached out behind his back and handed Sara a large bouquet of Sterling Sliver roses. Sara accepted the flowers and put them on the table, then reached for Grissom's hand. He kissed her had and then drew her in and kissed her.

The kissed unleashed everything that Grissom had feared and desired. Hurriedly, the stripped off most of each others clothing and landed on the bed where they became one. Quickly, it was over and they lay staring at each other.

Grissom blushed as he spoke, "Honey, I'm usually not that…"

Sara grinned "Quick"

Grissom blushed even more. He felt that all of the blood had left every part of his body and rushed to his face.

Sara smiled at him. Grissom had seen many of Sara's smiles and cataloged them in his memory, but this was a new one. There was a peace in that smile, and a glint of something wicked.

"Don't worry Grissom, after all most couples do not engage in ten years of foreplay first."

Grissom laughed. He pulled Sara closer to him, and gently began removing the clothing that was missed in his need to consummate their new relationship.

"Grissom?"

He looked at her questioningly, was she beginning to have regrets. She smiled again and asked if he could answer two questions. He nodded.

"1st I think Grissom is a little formal after all this."

He nodded, "You can call me anything you want."

She smiled again "Ok, Gil then. 2nd question, why did you assign me to Catherine? Why can't I work with you?"

"Two reasons. The 1st is that, while there is no rule about supervisor/employee dating, I never wanted anyone to accuse you of not earning every promotion, raise, or high-profile case. I also wanted the same for Warrick, hence the trade. The 2nd reason is that I was afraid that I would not be able to give you the most exciting cases, due to fear. This is a dangerous job, and I couldn't live if something happened to you. However, I knew you would be furious with me if I held you back."

Sara beamed at Gil. "I can't believe you did all of this for me."

"For us Sara and by the way. I promise the next time will be better."

Sara gave him a look that could melt the polar caps. "And when would the next time be."

Grissom pulled Sara on top of him. "Now's good".

He was rewarded with his new favorite Sara smile.

End.


End file.
